


Bewitched

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fucking, Hand Job, Happily Ever After, Kissing, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, make out, potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Ashley_Winchester_77. The reader is on a hunting trip with Sam and Dean. Dean sees how the reader is with Sam and decides to call Castiel in for help. However, the plan backfires when a witches’ potion causing Sam to hate the reader. Castiel comes up with a steamy plan to reverse the magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> I hope this is kinda what you were looking for. If not, please let me know!

"Oh god yes! Right there, harder" Sam moans. You giggle to yourself, moving your fingers and hands fluidly.

"How's that?” you ask.

"Perfect" he smiles.

"The two of you are making me sick" Dean comments, only half serious. You stick your tongue out at him. You have been on the road with the Winchesters and Castiel for about a month now, and it has been great. You've gotten really close to them; especially Sam. Castiel zaps into the back seat, probably hearing a silent prayer from Dean. You smile at him.

"It's just a shoulder massage" you respond. You are in the back seat as well and had offered to give Sam a massage. It wasn't weird; the guy looked tense and he was sitting right on front of you, that's just what friends do.

"Forgive me, but the noises Sam is making sound rather sexual" Castiel interjects, tilting his head slightly. Dean absolutely howls in laughter as your face turns bright pink. You feel Sam's shoulders tense under your hands. You remove your hands quickly, setting them down in your lap. You wouldn't admit this to anyone, but lately you've been thinking about Sam as more than just a friend. You think he might feel the same way, but you aren't quite ready to make the first move.

"I gotta make a pit stop guys. Baby needs some fuel" Dean says, trying to suppress his laughter. He pulls into a little gas station. You get out to get something to drink, and Sam calls "(y/n) wait up!"  You smile to yourself, pleased to be spending some alone time with Sam.

 

"Cas, I gotta talk to you" Dean says knowing you are out of hearing range.

"What is it Dean?"

"So what do you make of Sammy and (y/n)?"

The angel furrows his brows slightly, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, like have you noticed how they act around each other? They’ve been flirting nonstop for the past month."

"They do seem to have formed a stronger bond. Are they dating?"

Dean sighs, rolling his eyes. "That's the problem; neither of them have the guts to tell the other. It's getting bad man, I heard Sam moaning her name in his sleep last night, it was awkward."

"That's unfortunate" Castiel mutters, trying not to picture it. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I was thinking we let them do this next hunt together. Whenever we split up just make sure they pair off ya know? Maybe without us there one of 'em will make a move?"

Castiel nods his head with a small smile "I like this plan" he states.

You come out of the gas station, laughing at something Sam told you. The two of you walk over to the impala. "So, who's ready to catch a witch?" You ask.

 

You and Sam walk through the neighborhood, searching for houses to interview. Three people had died on this street in the past week, and in very odd, very _supernatural_ ways. You walk up to the door and knock.

"So here's what I'm thinking" you begin, "you question her and I search the house. She'll be infatuated with you like that" you say with a finger snap.

"Unless it's a dude, then you should do the questioning, although I'm not sure if I can stand the way he's gonna flirt with you."

"You think he would flirt with me?" You question rolling your eyes.

"I would" he says a bit quieter. You give him a shy smile. "Do you wanna go out on a date after this?" he blurts out. Your stomach drops and you feel like squealing in delight, but before you can answer the door swings open. A middle aged brunette gives you both a smile "can I help you?"

Sam puts on his professional face, "Hello I'm agent Malcom and this is agent Young; we're here to ask a few questions." The woman nods and lets you in the house. Sam enters the living room and you creep away, searching the rest of the first floor. You want to make sure there are no hex bags, or anything that might indicate she is a target. You look under her kitchen table, under the sink, anywhere that would go unnoticed to a normal person. You suddenly see something that changes everything. You walk back into the living room, and Sam looks up to see you have your knife at the ready.

“That’s quite a stash of black magic you have in your pantry for a soccer mom.” The brunette is suddenly on her feet, and Sam follows, going for his weapon.

“It’s two against one, and I’ve got the best hunter in the world on my side” you threaten to the witch. She merely cackles, throwing her head back.  

“You don’t scare me, you stupid bitch” the witch snaps. Sam lunges for her, inches away from cutting her with the blade. She backs up and pulls a bottle from the bookshelf behind her. Sam lunges again, stabbing her straight in the heart, but before she dies, she cracks the bottle on top of his head. A bright red liquid pours out and seeps into his skin. She gives a last menacing smirk before falling heavily to the floor.

“Sam, you okay?” you ask, worried about what she poured on him.

Sam turns to look at you, but his smile immediately turns into a snarl. “Yeah, no thanks to you.”

“I’m sorry?” you say, a little hurt.

“Whatever. Let’s just get back to Dean.” He huffs before storming out of the house. You walk over to the bottle and read the label, it was in some language you had never seen before. _What the hell was in this stuff?_ You walk out of the house, trying to control the pout on your lips. 

 

You all meet back up at the motel, and Sam won’t even look at you. Dean walks over to you, watching you research on your laptop. “So, I’m guessing the hunt didn’t go well?”

“What do you mean? We killed the witch” you say dryly, trying to control your bitterness.

“Then why are you and Sam acting so…strained?”

“I don’t know. He’s been acting like this ever since he ganked her. She cracked some potion over his head and now he can’t seem to stand me.” Sam groans, and you see him crack his knuckles in agitation. “I think he even hates the sound of my voice” you whisper to Dean.

“You’re damn right I do” Sam shouts, refusing to turn around and look at you. Dean narrows his eyes, and looks like he is about to punch his brother in the face.

“I don’t understand, the two of you seemed to be hitting it off this whole month. Sammy couldn’t keep his fucking eyes off you.”

“He even asked me on a date today” you say loudly, reminding Sam.

“Why on Earth would I ask someone like you on a date?” he says coldly, and you feel some tears prick in your eyes. You continue to type on your laptop, looking for the meaning of the words you found on the label.

“What the fuck was in that stuff?” Dean growls, angry at his brother’s attitude. As if on cue, you finally find the answer.

“Well it says here it is a reversal potion. It causes the receiver to experience emotions towards another that are opposite than how they truly feel. Apparently the witch had me in mind when she poured it on him.”

“Well is there any way to cure it?” Dean says gruffly.

“C’mon guys, you think a potion is doing this? That’s a load of bullshit and you know it” Sam states caustically. “(Y/N) is just a stupid bitch, and I don’t know why I’m the only one who can see that.”

“Sam, you keep talking and I’m gonna put your lights out!” Dean yells back angrily. You have hot tears streaming down your face and quickly try to wipe them away. Dean softens his face, “Hey, I’m gonna get Cas okay? We’re gonna figure out how to fix this” he whispers softly. You nod your head, forcing a smile. You know this isn’t Sam, it’s just the potion. But it doesn’t make the Winchester’s words hurt any less.

Castiel appears quickly after Dean’s call, and you give him a synopsis of the situation.

He narrows his eyes, “That is definitely some dark magic” he says in a deep voice. “But I think I know of a way to reverse it.” You perk up at his words, your heart giving a small flutter.

“What?” you say excitedly.

“Oh joy” Sam says sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the angel.

“Well it requires, a certain amount of intimacy.” You feel your cheeks flush, and Dean takes a thoughtful sip of his beer.

“Like what Cas?” the hunter says cautiously. He eyes Sam, who is still eavesdropping from the other end of the room.

The angel refuses to look at you with his bright blue eyes, averting them to the floor. “Considering what Sam’s true feelings were for you, you need to simulate an action that someone with those feelings would perform. To make sure the magic wares off entirely…” Cas stops, awkwardly looking at Dean.

“Well spit it out Cas” Dean snaps.

“Your brother will need to have sexual intercourse with (Y/N).” Dean chokes on his beer, wheezing as it goes down the wrong pipe. Sam looks to you, absolutely horrified. Your face turns bright red at the humiliation, but your lower half is practically on fire at the suggestion.

“Hell no!” Sam yells, standing up and storming over to Castiel. “What the fuck are you thinking Cas? I can’t fuck her!”

“Why not?” Castiel says confused, “She is a female and I know humans desire that kind of intimacy often.”

“Because he hates me Cas” you mutter, “It’s a little harder to get it up when you’re not attracted to who you’re putting it in” you state crudely.

“Now I didn’t say that” Sam snaps, narrowing his eyes at you. “I think you’re totally sexy, but the idea of being near you makes my skin crawl. I can’t stand you.”

You don’t know whether to be flattered or offended. You look to Dean, hoping he will say something.

“Listen, Sammy. I know that you think you hate her, but that’s just the potion talking. Think like a hunter okay? I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you’re gonna have to have sex with her.” He gives a slight cringe, not liking the idea of his brother and friend in the sack. “It will wear off, and that animosity will disappear. Because believe me, you like her. A lot…”

Sam gives his brother a suspicious look, and then glares at you. “Fuck that” he mutters. “I can’t do it Dean.  Just kick her off the team or something, then everything will go back to normal.” You nearly gasp at his words. You had grown close to the Winchesters and Castiel, and you weren’t going down without a fight.

“Sam, I’m staying right here. You can’t get rid of me. So either you hate me for the rest of your life and let it eat you up inside, or you fuck me so things can go back to normal. And I don’t know about you, but I would hate to spend the rest of my years working with someone I couldn’t stand!” You scream, feeling heated. You know that it’s the magic’s fault he’s like this, but it’s hard not to get angry. Sam clenches his jaw, eyeing you menacingly.

“Fine” he says through gritted teeth. “But this is pure fucking. We aren’t “making love”, no god damn kissing, and the lights are gonna have to be off.” He states.

“Fine” you snap. Dean’s eyes are wide and he looks between the two of you uncomfortably.

“Really, you couldn’t have discussed this later?” he berates, cringing at what he heard.

“I think Dean and I should go” Castiel says quietly, running a hand through his thick black hair. Dean’s green eyes light up and he nods vigorously.

“I agree. Let’s go Cas.” Dean fumbles over his words quickly pushing the angel out of the door. They slam it behind them and you are left alone with a grimacing Sam Winchester.

“Well let’s get this over with” he groans.

“Oh, that’s what every girl wants to hear” you mumble petulantly. You walk over to the motel bed, awkwardly sitting down. “So do you want to get undressed?” you question, trying to figure out the logistics of having sex with someone who couldn’t stand you.

Sam purses his mouth, not really wanting to look at you. “Uh yeah, I’ll get undressed over here, and you over there.” You roll your eyes, this was gonna suck. But in the end it was all going to be okay…hopefully. You strip down to nothing, sneaking peaks at Sam. His back is to you and you can study his strong muscles, and that perfectly round ass. You are naked on the bed now, and nearly combust when he turns around to face you. His muscular body carves into smooth skin, and your eyes trail until you see it. You’ve wondered about it for a long time now; his cock. It’s incredibly long and thick, even when it’s not hard.

You catch Sam staring at your naked body, a hint of lust in his eyes even though his nose is wrinkled in distaste. He shuts off the lights, and you can barely make out his form in the darkness, dimly illuminated by the street lamps outside. He walks over to the bed, sitting awkwardly next to you, trying hard not to brush his skin on yours.

“So I was, uh, just gonna jerk off and then kinda stick it in” he says, voice strained and mad.

“You were gonna stick it in? Sam, I’m not even wet” you complain, getting real tired of this shit.

“Well then play with yourself or something. I don’t give a fuck” he snaps.

“That’s so stupid, let me get you going okay? Maybe if we’re lucky it will turn me on enough and you won’t have to do anything.” You say with a biting tone. Sam just falls back on the bed with a labored groan.

“Fine, whatever, it’s not gonna wor- oh shit.” He whines, feeling your tongue teasing at the head.  You rub your hands along his abs, feeling the deep grooves and crevices. To your surprise he becomes hard quickly, and it’s enough to where you can suck on it.

“So you hate me huh?” you tease, unable to help yourself.

“I’m a dude okay? Even a dumb bitch like you could probably get it up eventually.” You resist the urge to give him a punishing bite and begin to bob your head, letting his dick fill up your mouth. It’s wet and sloppy, and Sam can’t help but let his hips buck at the contact. He tries to stifle a moan by biting his lip, not wanting to admit he’s enjoying himself. But you know he likes it, and it turns you on. You feel a warmth pool in your abdomen as your lower half begins to throb.

You replace your mouth with your hand and give a few strokes to get him fully erect. You swipe your thumb over the slit, earning a pleasured hiss. “Thar’s right, I’m gonna make you feel so good” you say seductively.

“Please don’t talk, or you’re gonna ruin it.” Sam mutters. You briefly consider punching him in the stomach, but ultimately decide against it. You give a few more pumps and then lay back down on the bed. Sam reluctantly sits up and crawls in between your legs, and you spread them open for him. “Oh god” he groans in apprehension.

“Just fuck me already” you spit, really wishing your first time with him would be different. He puts a finger in you, and you squirm at the contact.

“You could be a little…wetter” he mumbles, and he begins to thumb at your clit. It’s mechanical and without much passion, but you still feel yourself come more undone. Your lower half clenches and your revel in the sensation. Your hips thrust slightly and you become more and more wet.

“Oh shit, yes! Oh god Sam, yes” you moan. He gives you a small growl, showing he’s still not happy about this. But he puts another finger in and begins to scissor you, rubbing and stretching your walls till you are panting heavily. He pulsates his fingers inside you, earning an uninhibited moan of pleasure from you.

“Alright” he says, “Ready?” You nod your head, unsure if you’re more eager to have the old Sam back, or just wanting his thick cock inside you. He lines up with your hole, and you swear you can see him squeeze his eyes shut.

He sinks into you slowly, almost hesitantly. You moan deeply as he stretches you, filling you up.

"Shit you're tight" he mutters. He pulls out and pushes back in sliding all the way back, hitting your sweet spot. You grab onto his forearms for support, and to your surprise he doesn't grimace at your touch.

"Fuck that feels...good" he admits, and you think the spell must be starting to wear off.

"You could go a little faster maybe" you prompt, hoping he won't get mad.

"Okay" he says with a slight nod, looking unsure. He picks up his pace pushing harder, grabbing on to your hips.  You give a high whine as you start to writhe around on the bed. His rhythm grows to a pounding; deep and delicious as he ruins you. Your boobs bounce along in time with his thrusts. He grabs your thighs and wraps your legs around his waist, and you squeeze tightly.

"Oh fuck, so close babe, you feel so damn good" he moans, throwing his head back. You feel yourself build with him as your body clenches around him. You feel light headed as you teeter on the peak of ecstasy. One more thrust of his pelvis and you free fall with your orgasm screaming out. He moans out your name, cumming hot and violent inside you. He falls on your body, sweaty and heavy. The two of you remain still, panting heavily and he gently pulls out of you and lays at your side. You roll to face him, nervously searching his hazel eyes. Did it work?

He strokes your cheek with his hand, smiling so his dimples are radiantly prominent. "Hey beautiful" he grins. You giggle at him, tears threatening in your eyes as you embrace him nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry" he whispers, the pain evident in his voice.

"Shhh" you reply, "it's okay, we figured this out."

"So uh, do I still get that date?" He says hopefully, biting his bottom lip.

You place your lips on his, soft but meaningful. His craft into yours, returning it earnestly.

"I'll take that as a yes" he says before kissing you again. It's more sensual and soon turns fiery as he slips his tongue in your mouth, reveling in the taste. You moan as you fist your hands in his soft hair, tugging gently. His large calloused hand travels up your body, cherishing every inch. He cups your breast, squeezing it as he plays at your nipple with his thumb. You moan deeply and he chuckles. "I love that sound." You give a playful bite to his nose before snuggling back into his body, releasing a deep sigh. "Good to have you back" you whisper. He rests his chin on your head, squeezing you tight. The two of you drift off to sleep, legs tangled together.

 

Dean and Castiel walk in a few minutes later. Dean puts a finger over his lips, signaling the angel to be quiet. He walks over to the bed to see you and Sam cuddled under the blankets, already asleep. He turns to Cas with a smile. “Looks like it worked” he whispers to Castiel. The angel gives a pleased smile, nodding in agreement. The two of them leave the room and decide to rent a separate motel room; just for tonight. You and Sam deserved a little more alone time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
